Why me?
by twilightlovaforeva
Summary: What happens when Edward leaves and Bella gets rapped will they ever be the same couple we love ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything **

**Authors note!!: ok this will be the first chapter .and I really hope you like it!**

**P.S:just so u know this takes place after Edward left in New Moon.**

**Bpov**

**Ever since Edward left I have been working and Mike Newtons parents wasn't very busy so I didn't have a lot of stuff to do ,I pretty much just sat here all day .**

**Hey Bella called do you mind locking up the store for me ?Me and Mike and my Husband are going out to dinner and I need to go home to get ready.**

**Sure I yelled across the store can you just leave the keys on the counter.**

**Ok Bella ill see you tomorrow morning she cooed.**

**Bye Mrs. Newton I said loudly!**

**She must have turned off the lights because everything when dark.**

**~Flashback~**

**Sure Mrs. Newton ill lock up for you I said softly.**

**Thank you Bella you're a life saver!**

**Any time I said.**

**I heard her pull away then I herad someone pull could that be I thought?Hmm maybe she forgot something.**

**Then I heard one of the windows . Newton I screamed are you okay? There was no reply . I started running when I heard quick footsteps .I knew for sure it wasn't Mrs. Newton when I heard a man say you cant hide from me little Mrs. Bella is it?**

**I stopped running and I got in to a huge tent that was set up for display .Surely he wouldn't find me in here .Thats what I thought until someone hit me on the head with something hard.I woke in the hospital with a bunch of people hovering over me two of them was Charlie and Renne and the others where nurses and doctors im guessing . **

**I was about to close my eyes again but my eyes shot back open when I heard one of the nurses scream SHES A WAKE DOCTOR!!! **

**Charlie was asking me questions about what he looked like what he was wearing .Typical Charlie the cop I thought to my self . He was still questiong me when a nurse walked in with a bowl of soup.**

**I sat up and I was staring at the nurse while I was eating my bent down and whispered something to Charlie, he had a very disappointed look on his face when she stood back up. I was defiantly going to ask him what she said when she left.**

**I was waiting for her to leave but she just stood there staring into space until I cleared my throat very loud and she walked out.**

**Charlie what did she say to you I asked. Uh she wanted to know if you liked Campbell's soup he said with the stupidest smile on his face I ever seen.**

**Charlie I hissed tell me what she said now no lying! Fine he said she told me that you are pregnant with twins.**

**Dad he I mean the guy he got me me pregnant ?**

**Yes he did .And don't worry Bella ill find him .**

**Authors note: sorry its kinda long.I still hope you like it thought ********!!**


	2. The Doctor!

**Authors Note:Hope you like the second chapter to WHY ME?? .Oh and I don't own any of the caracters ********. Oh sryy I have to tell you guys something real quick they live in New York city.**

**Bpov**

**~flashback over~**

**I shuddered at the horrid memory .My dad never did find the guy,but whats the chance of finding a rapist in the middle of New though we lived in a little wooded part of New York it was still a huge place.**

**I was putting some clothes in the dryer when my dad said hey bells come over here real quick.**

**I walked over to him he was standing bye the twins crib when he said I think E.J is sick he cant stop coughing.I picked up E.J and he coughed a little then layed his head on my shoulder and started crying silently. Right when he started crying Renesme Started crying to ,so I picked them up and I told Dad I was going to take them to the hospital.I grabbed their coats and I slid them on their tiny bodies.**

**I got to the hospital a few minutes after and I walked in.I told the secretary all of info ,she walked me into a room and I sat down on the bed and cradled the twins in my arms.**

**Carlisles POV**

**I was walking to the front desk to pick up my next patients Info when I read the name I said it again in my mind E.J Masen Swan ,E.J Swan hmmm. I never heard of a E.J Swan I thought to my self .**

**I looked down the list Mother:Bella Marie Swan ,Bella had a baby! **

**I looked for the fathers name:________________________. Blank hmm I wonder what happened I guess I had to find out!**

**BPOV**

**I was wondering what was taking this doctor so long I had been waiting for at least an hour and E.J still couldn't stop coughing, it wasn't getting any better I thought to my self.**

**I heard the door handle being opened so I looked towards the door. I looked down at E.J and then looked back up and when I did a blond headed doctor walked in.**

**Authors note: Hmmm should I give you guys more right know or wait ??*readers scream more more, more more more!Fine ill give you more gosh!!**

**BPOV **

**Carlisle OH my gosh why are you here is Edward here Im here cause my son is sick why are you here when did you guys get here why didn't anyone tell me ,I kept rambling on until he said Bella ,Bella calm down. **

**I immediately shut up and listened well we got here a few days ago and I got my job back at the hospital Ewards at home along with everyone else and we wanted you to find out on your own.**

**Oh was all I could think to say.**

**I was about to ask him why they came back when he said Bella when did you have kids?**

**Authors note: sorry guys this is all your going to get. ******** ill post as soon as I can********!! **


End file.
